You're watching over me
by IoannaFourkioti
Summary: AU/AH When you're broken from a horrible past, you ought to be careful. So, what the hell was I thinking falling for the only person out of my reach? How will it end without hurting anyone? Only time will tell. Damon/Elena
1. Prologue

_**A/N: The plot of this story just came to me out of nowhere while waiting for the bus. I know I haven't updated my other story in ages, but I've been busy, and I promise to update sometime the following week. Anyway, I wasn't sure whether to write this or not, so if you like it, please let me know. It's a small preview, until I decide what I will do with it**__** .It's Delena of course, AU. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**_

Tuesday November 23, 2010

Mystic Falls, Virginia

Dear Diary,

When my alarm hit today and I tried to open my eyes, my lids were just too heavy. I hadn't slept for a single second last night but now I felt so tired, I didn't even want to think of getting off my bed. But I have to. It's the first day at my new school, where no one knows what I've been through. What I've done. I'll just smile and try to find my place in the new environment. They will look at me and see a normal high school senior. It will be hard, assuming I just moved in from Fell's Church, but I'm a survivor. I will make it.

But as much as the thought of suddenly being in a new school terrified me, it was not the reason I couldn't sleep last night. The picture of the man I had met last night kept appearing in my head, and there was no way I could get it out. I had just returned from the grocery store to my apartment. I had nothing to eat so I needed supplies. That was when I saw _him_. He was lounging on the huge oak tree across the street, his hands in his pockets, supporting his weight with his leg. I couldn't see his face in the darkness, but I felt drawn to him, in a way that I couldn't hold back. As a result, before I even knew it, I had left the groceries on the front porch and was making my way through the street. I ran my hand through my hair. I was nervous. Something flattered in my stomach; I hadn't felt that in a really long time, and it made my knees go weak. And all that without even seeing his face. When I got close enough for him to be aware of my presence, he came closer to me, picked my hand and kissed the back of my palm. "I'm Damon Salvatore. Enchanted to meet you.", the stranger said, and his voice made me feel even weaker. He had said 8 simple words and I still thought it was the most erotic thing I'd ever heard. I moved my gaze up our hands and straight into his face. I was taken aback, for I was not expecting something that beautiful to even exist. He seemed older than me, around 23 or something. His features were perfectly placed on his face and his eyes had the most extraordinary blue color I had ever seen; they were so blue that I felt like I was swimming in an ocean for a moment. But I was also afraid. His beauty seemed to have something inhuman about it. Something exotic. All I could do was introduce myself. "I'm Elena Gilbert. I just moved in here. Pleasure to meet you.", I mumbled. He smirked. "Okay Elena Gilbert, I'll see you around." And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

I had the image of his face on my mind during the whole night. I knew I should sleep, but the thought of him kept me awake. Also, I think I've heard the name Salvatore before, I'm just too tired to remember now. I have to meet him again. All the mystery is going to kill me. I will do anything to see him again. But I shouldn't. Not with the secret I'm hiding. No one will be safe if they find out. So, for now, I'll just have to get through the first day of school.

_**A/N: Please review if you like it, cause I'm not sure I'll be continuing it…**__**Also, next chapter there will be more about Elena's big secret. Thank you.**_

_**Xoxo **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Second chapter is ready! I didn't get much response on the first one, but I thought that I could go with it and just see what it turns out to be. I hope I made a good decision. I don't think I mentioned that before, but this is an All- Human fic. I hope I get more response to this than to the previous chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the respective owners.**

_January 17, 2010_

_Fell's Church_

_Today has been a tiring day. School, cheerleading practice, and I didn't even get the chance to see Stefan for more than 15 minutes. I just wanted to go home, have a shower and then straight to bed. But, in my family, that could never be the case. Something would have happened, either with my little brother Jeremy, or my mom. Since my father had died 10 years ago, our life was everything but normal. _

_Anyway, as I walked in our house today, I saw my mom being characteristically exuberant. I knew it couldn't be good. Her smile was so wide I couldn't even see her cheeks. "Hi, mom", I said, and she hugged me too tight for me to breathe. "Hey honey. I have something to tell you. Oh, don't worry nothing bad happened", she saw the way I was looking at her, "but first, we need to get your brother. Jer! Come down here! I have something to tell you!"_

_Jeremy came down the stairs, his headphones still on. "What's up mom?" _

"_Well, I want to introduce you to someone. And please, be kind.", she sent us a worried look and me and Jeremy looked at each other, a look saying "Not again!" We were 99% sure that mom would present us with a new boyfriend. I just hoped this one wouldn't hurt her. _

"_Elena, Jeremy this is Pete. My fiancé. He just proposed. We're getting married in a month!" mom seemed genuinely happy for once and Pete looked like an okay guy. Normal, at least. _

"_Mom! That's great! Congratulations!" I said and both me and Jeremy hugged her. "Thank you honey! And… I asked Pete to move in with us, I hope you don't mind.", she whispered that so only we could hear. "Of course mom, you're getting married. We should at least get to know him. He looks nice!" I reassured her and her smile became even wider, like that was even possible. I figured that she needed someone to support her. After dad's death, she had a lot of boyfriends, but she never loved any of them. With Pete it seemed different._

"_Pete is an assistant manager at the bank! That's where we met!", my mom continued._

"_And that was the best day at work!", Pete said. His voice sounded a bit weird to be honest._

"_I'm sure it was! So mom, dinner?" I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable._

"_Of course.. Why don't you go with Jer to the dining room Pete, and me and Elena will go to prepare the meal."_

"_Whatever", was Jeremy's reply. He just put his headphones back on._

_When we got in the kitchen (My mom practically dragging me there), she asked. "So, what do you think? Isn't he adorable?" _

"_Yeah mom, he looks great. When's the wedding?", I tried not to sound suspicious._

"_We're thinking February 14__th__. You know, Valentine's day and everything. Pete came up with the thought. Isn't is the most romantic thing you've ever heard?", she was practically dancing through the kitchen. I couldn't tell her that it was the most cliché thing I'd ever heard. I hated Valentine's day anyway. I didn't believe that people needed a special day to be in love._

"_Yeah mom! It sounds great!" I tried to sound excited. "You need to hurry with the preparations though!" _

"_Yeah, I know, but you know me! I'll make it just in time! Let's go now, they'll be waiting for us"_

She got out of the kitchen and I followed. I had a strange feeling about that guy Pete. I needed to keep an eye on him.

November 23, 2010

Mystic Falls

I parked my car and got out on the parking lot of my new school. The building itself didn't look that much bigger than Robert E. Lee, but the students looked unfamiliar at best, some even hostile. I looked at my schedule and realized I needed to go to the secretary's office before I started my classes. One way or another, I managed to find it after 5 minutes of searching. I walked in and came across a familiar sight.

The boy standing in front of me had fair hair, he was tall and I was quite certain his eyes were green. "Stefan? Is it really you?" . He turned around at the sound of his name and looked around suspiciously. Seeing me seemed to take him aback. He walked towards me and put his arms around my shoulders. "Elena? What are you doing here?", he said when he released me.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime. I can't believe you're here!", I hadn't seen Stefan since we broke up 6 months ago. We had decided to stay friends.

"Mystic Falls is my hometown. I never told you, did I?" "No, you didn't! I'm glad you're here though.". An awkward silence fell between the two, and I was saved by the bell.

"I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch! You're welcome to sit at my table!", Stefan said and waved.

And then it hit me. Stefan's last name was Salvatore. Which means that he is somehow related to Damon. How could I even forget? I need to solve that mystery asap.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Teachers were introducing me at every class I had; English, literature, math, biology. I was relieved when I heard the bell signaling lunchtime.

I walked into the cafeteria and went looking for Stefan. I had no choice but join him. I didn't know anyone else anyway. And I needed to know about how he was related to Damon.

I spotted him at one of the most crowded tables at the end of the hall. I run a finger through my hair and checked out how I looked at a mirror nearby. Thank God, I looked descent. Though my make up could be better. Anyway, I couldn't stand here for long, so I walked over to Stefan's table. "Hey Stefan. You said I could hung out with you and here I am!", I tried to sound pleasant.

"Elena, yes of course", said Stefan and motioned to the guy sitting next to him to leave so I could sit there. I felt somewhat uncomfortable being around Stefan after all this time, so I kept quiet and Stefan seemed to do the same.

When lunch was over and I was walking down the hall to my locker, I noticed an announcement on the wall. It said something about cheerleading try-outs after school. I knew I had to do it. Back at Fell's Church, it was one of the few things that made me happy. And I was good at it. I was head cheerleader there, and I think I can do it here as well. So, I'm going at the try-outs.

_**A/N: So, there you have it. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Please let me know what you think**__**! Thank you! xoxo **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I know it's been too long and I don't really have an excuse besides that it was not a good period in my life. But that's no excuse really. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I really hope you like it.**_

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Vampire Diaries. All copyright goes to the writers. This is just for fun.**

I was standing in row waiting for the cheerleading tryouts. I didn't know exactly why I was doing that, but I guess I couldn't just go home and know I would spend the rest of the day alone. I needed to be around people. Anyway, I was waiting for my turn and I was watching the acts the other girls had to get through and they were really tough. It seems that Caroline Forbes, head cheerleader, wanted only those who could perform perfectly in her team. The most girls were failing miserably, but I was sure I could do it. I was the best cheerleader back at Fell's Church.

I was waiting for about an hour and I was so bored. There was nothing for me to do but listen to the other girls in the row talking.

"I heard her father left them for an other woman! 15 years younger", said a blonde slutty girl to her brunette friend.

"Really? That's why she's so possessive over that Donovan guy. Not that he's not totally hot, but she freaks out if he even talks to another girl. That's why no one ever comes close to him. He has Property of Caroline Forbes written all over him." Said the other trump.

I got it now. Caroline puts up the mask of the Head Bitch to make people forget of what happened, and to feel better herself. I could totally understand her. Putting on an act 20 hours a day isn't the easiest thing to do.

When my turn finally came, Caroline made us form a row and put us to the most challenging exercises she could think of. Many girls gave up before it was over, but I could do anything she asked. She gave me a few glances and actually seemed impressed and pleased. I think I have done pretty well.

At one moment, though I completely lost focus. And for a good reason, I think. Damon drove past in his convertible wearing a leather jacket and black sunglasses. He stopped, looked at me, lowered his glasses and I think he winked at me, but I'm not sure, maybe I was just imagining it. Anyway, whatever he did, I felt like my heart had just skipped a beat. I heard the whistle and suddenly remembered where I was and I continued with my exercise.

* * *

><p>When the tryouts were over, Caroline said that they would announce tomorrow morning before school which girls had made the team. I got into my car and drove to my apartment. Later, I would have no recollection of the ride whatsoever. I got in the shower and then straight to bed. I was too tired to do anything else.<p>

Then the nightmares were back. I haven't seen a nightmare since I moved here. This time it was a strange horrifying dream:

_I was at my house back in Fell's Church and I something had waken me up. I glanced at my bad-side clock and it wrote 3:18am. Then I heard the noise again; I run down to see what was happening and when I entered the kitchen I saw my mom dead with a knife in the middle of her chest and blood everywhere. I screamed. "JEREMY!", but I got no answer. I ran to my brother's room. The window was open. I looked down and saw Jeremy on the ground. I screamed for him but he didn't answer. __Then , I rushed down the stairs, and saw Peter with the most vicious grin he could pull off. I couldn't believe what was happening. He reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a gun. _

"_Goodbye darling. It was a pleasure.". I closed my eyes and I heard the shot. After a few moments passed and nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw Peter on the ground with a bullet in his head, and Damon across the street holding a gun. I ran to him but he started to disappear into the darkness. _

_I screamed and everything around me started spinning until I was unconscious._

And then I wake up, sweaty and really, really scared. What the hell was that? What did the dream mean? Why had Damon killed Peter? I decided I wouldn't sleep any longer and looked at my alarm clock. It was 4.30am.

"I should make a cup of tea. And maybe a shower afterwards, we'll see. And maybe I should get a dog" I thought. I had always loved dogs and I couldn't think of a better thing to do given the circumstances. Also, something else on my To Do list. Call mom and Jer. I wouldn't put it off any longer.

After I made my tea, I went on the computer to browse for dogs. I decided on a gold female spaniel which was the most cute thing I had ever seen. God bless online shopping. I made a deal to go pick her up tomorrow after school.

It was 5.30. Maybe I could sleep for an hour or two before school, or I would look totally miserable tomorrow. I set my alarm for 7.30 and landed on the couch. For some strange reason, the only dream I saw was Damon. Just Damon. He wasn't doing anything, but just standing there looking at me with his ice blue eyes and I felt like he could read my soul. It was a really pleasant dream.

_**A/N: I hope this didn't disappoint you. I promise more info on Elena's past and more Delena action soon. And I'll try to update in normal periods of time. Please review so I know where you stand. Suggestions are always appreciated. xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter turned out to be a little longer than usual, but I think it turned out OK. There's no Damon in it, cause we ha**__**ve to see Elena getting used to the new environment. But there will be Damon in the next chapter. Also, I updated soon enough, for me at least.**_

_**I really need a beta reader, not only for this story,but another one I'm currently working on as well. If you're interested, let me know!**_

**Disclaimer: I obviously own neither the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters, or Delena would have happened. No copyright infringement intended.**

Mystic Falls, Virginia

The next day it was foggy and cloudy, looking like it was going to start raining any minute now. I was thinking of getting a dog today, but I figured it could wait till tomorrow with that weather and the results of the cheerleading tryouts being released. " I guess we'll just have to practice indoors. ", I thought.

I arrived at school at 8.45. Being fifteen minutes early, I took my time to park and get out of my car. As soon as I entered the school building, I came across a large crowd; it seemed like Caroline had just posted which of us would make it to the squad. There was absolutely no way I could get any closer to the list, so I decided to wait in line, where I stood behind a really anxious girl who was nervously biting her fingernails, but I turn around as soon as I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was no one else but Caroline Forbes and her two minions who seemed to follow her just about everywhere.

"You're Elena Gilbert, right?", Caroline started talking.

"Yeah" I was nervous though I think it wasn't that obvious. At least their faces didn't say so.

"We expect you for practice during the 4th period. Don't be late. Bye.", she waved and gave me a smile, which I returned with an equal wave.

I was unexpectedly excited that I had gotten something to take my mind off things. Suddenly, there was a flash and the thought I had been trying to push away came right back at my mind. My mom and Jeremy's dead bodies and Damon shooting Pete. I couldn't explain why Damon was there. I had only talked to him once, there was no logic in him being part of my nightmare-and more or less saving my life. I couldn't even begin to explain it and it was driving me crazy, so I shook the image- who was still vivid in my eyes- away. I slammed my locker shut and walked towards the English classroom.

Our English teacher was a short and chubby middle-aged woman with curly brown hair and a pair of huge glasses, Mrs. Paterson. We were studying European literature and she assigned us to read "Crime and Punishment" by Fyodor Dostoyevsky and write a review in teams. I made a mental note to stop in a bookstore and buy the book.

I didn't even realize how the rest of the day went by, until it was time for cheerleading practice before lunch. While I was walking towards the gym, I spotted Stefan just a few feet away and caught him staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable, but I gave him my best smile and waved at him- he waved back. We had to talk eventually, but not today.

The gym was neither big nor small, but it was nice, and the school team doesn't really use it, as they play outdoors most of the times. I saw Caroline and her crowd chatting- all in their cheerleading outfits and, pom-poms in hand. I didn't have a uniform yet, but I figured my shorts and T-shirt would do just fine. As soon as the rest of the girls where here, Caroline had us all warm-up before showing us the choreography which was tricky, but really impressive. If we could pull it off right, people would be thrilled. Whoever came up with it- and I suspected that was Caroline- must be a freaking cheerleading genius. We all seemed to work together very well; we were really good and as a result, Caroline was really pleased.

After cheerleading practice, Caroline invited me to sit at her table for lunch. I couldn't say no, and I figured that in the company of girls, I would relax a bit. And I was right. The light chattering of Caroline's group was really refreshing; I could easily blend into the conversations and the other girls seemed to like me. At least there were not annoyed. At some point Caroline said:

"Elena, how would you like to come with us for drinks at the Grill tonight? Girls, what do you think?"

I was taken aback, but I thought of the proposition as a great opportunity to get out of my head a little. It has been a while since I hung out.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"We have our sleep over tonight, forgot?", said a brown- haired girl whose name I thought was Rose.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, I'm going to the Grill for drinks with Elena. You do whatever you want.", Caroline said with her air of the leader.

After a while, Caroline's boyfriend, Matt came along with his best friend Tyler Lockwood, the other major member of the school's football team. It seemed to me that Caroline locked eyes with Tyler for a brief moment, before turning and greeting Matt with a kiss on the cheek. "I might ask her about that tonight", I made another mental thought.

After a while, Caroline and Matt got up from the table.

"Bye girls. Elena, you can come by my place and then we can go to the Grill together. At nine, nine thirty.", and she took off, her fingers entwined with Matt's. I instinctively looked at Tyler, who seemed a little annoyed, or to put it better, bitter. There was something going on between the two of them, that I was sure about.

On my way home, I stopped at the bookstore to buy the book for my English project. The employee said it was a great book and would be really useful if you studied psychology. I hadn't decided on a career yet, but I liked the prospect of that.

By the time I arrived at my apartment I was so tired I couldn't even take off my clothes, so I just crushed on the couch, after I scheduled my alarm for seven. I had a troubled sleep, but I can't recall any dreams whatsoever.

When my alarm rung, I shut it off- the noise annoys me so much- and dragged myself upstairs to take a shower. My little attic- bedroom was small albeit comfortable and it had a bathroom with a large bathtub. I was really lucky to find this little house. Thank God, my bank account had enough money for me to buy it. It was really cheap and worth it, anyways.

I stayed in the bath for who knows how long. When I was finally clean and refreshed, it was time to start getting ready for our night out with Caroline. I didn't know her very well, but I felt close to her, and her eagerness for us to go out encouraged me. I looked in my closet and picked a black V-neck dress, which was not too casual nor too formal and a pair of medium-heeled black shoes. I decided against my high heels, cause they would make it all a little too formal. I tied my hair in a loose ponytail and put on my natural make-up. I decided I looked good enough.

At nine fifteen, I was locking my door and heading to Caroline's house. I knocked the door and a Caroline with her bath robe and her hair tugged in a towel. She wasn't even dressed yet.

"Elena, come on in. You can help me pick a dress.", her bubbly attitude didn't leave her for a moment, as she tried one dress after the other. Everything looked good, but she had a red spaghetti laced dress which looked just perfect.

"This is the one!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Caroline let me do her hair, which I styled in loose curls hanging just over her shoulders. She did her own make up and congratulated me on my work.

"Wow, I myself couldn't have done it better. Come on. Let's go. Tonight will be really fun!"

I followed her out of the door and we got in my car and drove to the Grill.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think. And feel free to suggest what you'd like to happen next. Also, I'm on vacation and I don't really know when my next update will be. I have left some drafts in my computer at home.**_

_**You see the Review button? It's so beautiful you just have to click at it. Also , it will make my day.**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
